


3:1

by timelessphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, angst???, but it sounds good, fluff idk, hmmmm, idk - Freeform, just a lot of feels, no smut unfortunately i'm working on it tho, nothing else tbhh, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessphan/pseuds/timelessphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three times dan wasn't there for phil and the one time he was</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:1

prompt: ‘you weren’t there when i needed you most and when i want to be alone, you shove up with the stupidest umbrella ever,’

one

phil wasn’t upset, he swears. he’s happy, not upset. it isn’t his fault that it’s raining on him when the forecast said it was supposed to be sunny. it isn’t his fault that he was trying to have a small meetup in the park with some friends, but none showed up. 

it wasn’t his fault.

it wasn’t his fault.

these four words whirled around in phil’s head, like a mantra.

dan had said he was coming, where was he? phil wanted to have at least one friend show up to the small gathering.

what if dan doesn’t like him anymore?

what if dan found a new best friend?

what if phil wasn’t good enough?

phil trudged home sadly, feeling the cool water slide down his raincoat, giving him the shivers.

he really didn’t want to get upset, but he didn’t want to seem heartless either. 

he could probably pass it off as a cold if he started sniffling, so dan wouldn’t be that worried about him crying when he got home.

‘if dan is even home,’ phil thought sadly to himself.

he unlocked the apartment door and jumped when dan came barreling down the stairs.

“i ordered a pizza!” dan shouted happily. “i got a pepperoni and a meaty one because i am tired of kale and healthy things!”

“that’s fantastic,” phil replied. “save me a piece. i’ve gotta go work on something in my room. see you later.”

dan frowned. 

“are you writing a video or something?” he asked. “not that your videos are scripted, but are you writing an outline for a video or something?”

“something like that,” phil lied.

two

‘red or blue?’ phil asked himself, holding up the shirts next to each other. ‘maybe i’ll ask dan,’ he thought, pulling out his phone after switching the shirts to hold them both in one hand.

“hey, phil!” dan answered the phone, shouting a little bit over the loud-ish music in the background. “can i call you back? i’m with caspar and joe and they’re inviting people ‘round. i’ll be back at around five!”

and he hung up.

to be honest, phil knew it wasn’t a big deal, but there was still a small pang in his happiness. 

he put both shirts down and scrapped his plans of getting food after shopping, because this small exchange made phil sick to his stomach. 

phil checked his phone for the time: 2:58.

phil’s half smile (that he was keeping up in case he ran into any fans) fell.

he nodded slowly and his eyes glazed over. 

it wasn’t his fault.

it wasn’t his fault dan didn’t want to hang out with him anymore. 

it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t hang out with friends. 

whatever.

who cares?

phil can have fun without dan, or anyone.

maybe he’ll call his mum!

so he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

after eight rings, it went to voicemail.

the confident look on phil’s face dropped.

“oh,” he said quietly. “okay.”

he walked home in the sunlight, basically on autopilot while his body felt numb.

three

the house wasn’t the same anymore, phil realised. 

dan and he didn’t talk as much as they used to, because phil gave up after that party dan had attended and turned him down from.

dan had made a valiant effort to get phil to talk with him, but phil was barely talking to anyone anymore, except for one word answers and forlorn gazes. 

phil wasn’t one to curse, but dan had noticed that when he did talk, he seemed to be cursing a whole lot more than what he would even if he had to swear.

like now: phil was cooking absent-mindedly, and he rested his arm against the pot by accident and burned himself.

“shit!” he shouted three times in a row.

“phil, is everything alright?” dan asked, alarmed by his outburst. 

“yeah,” phil replied snarkily, running his burnt arm under the faucet. 

they were silent for a moment before dan got up.

“i’m going to the store. you needed milk anyway, and i’m going to buy some bandages.”

“okay,” phil replied, but was thinking: ‘no, please stay.’

dan nodded and left, closing the door loudly behind him.

phil jumped. 

the door creaked, re-opening.

“sorry,” dan whispered. “forgot the window was open.”

four

“look, dan, just please shut up!” phil exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. “i can’t argue with you any more!”

“you don’t have to,” dan replied calmly. “just tell me what’s wrong. i can help, but you have to tell me.”

“i can’t!” phil shouted. “has it ever occurred to you that i can’t tell you?”

“no, phil. you just don’t want to tell me. you can tell me anything, it’s just a matter of wanting to.”

“dan, just please leave me alone like you always do!”

“is that the problem?” dan asked tentatively.

phil stayed silent.

he looked at dan with a scared look in his eyes, before backing up and leaving the house.

it was raining.

did phil care? no.

it wasn’t his fault.

it wasn’t his fault that it was raining.

but it was his fault that dan knew what was wrong.

phil didn’t want pity.

he didn’t want people to be upset.

he was cold.

but that wasn’t his fault.

he sat down in the park where all this started, and cried.

the rain stopped.

he looked up, and dan was there with a batman umbrella, holding it above phil but not over himself.

“go away,” phil whimpered.

“no.”

“you’re never here!” phil exclaimed. “you’re never here and the one time i don’t want you here, you shove up with the stupidest umbrella ever!”

dan smiled and held his hand out to phil. “i’ll be here when you want me next time. i promise.”


End file.
